Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Eon
Eon is the main antagonist of the live action movie Ben 10: Race Against Time, and he is capable of manipulating time. He once attempted to take control of Ben by putting his DNA into the Omnitrix. He is a Chronian from the planet Chronia. He later returned in the Ultimate Alien episode Ben 10,000 Returns, seeking alternate versions of Ben to take control of. He returned in the Omniverse episode Ben Again, seeking Professor Paradox's Chrono-navigator. Appearance In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he has his Ultimate Alien appearance but with a black cape. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, save for lighter skin and different teeth. The purple visor is now a whitish-purple, and it covers his entire face once more. His shoulder pads have been removed, and the suit under his jacket has a different design, with two Omnitrix-like arrows going opposite ways. In Ben 10: Negative Rising, he retains his ''Omniverse appearance for the most part, the only change being chrono-advancements built into his gauntlet. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Eon appeared in Ben 10,000 Returns, where he fought a future Ben (20 years in the future), as part of his plot to be sent back down Ben 10,000 timeline so that he may remove that Ben from that timeline, and enslave him, so that Eon, who was revealed to be a Ben gone rogue and wanting only to be the sole Ben in all of the space-time continuum, would finally reach his goal. In the end, Ben 10,000 distracted Eon so that 16-year old Ben was able to use Jetray to destroy the Hands of Armaggedon, which sent all the already-enslaved Ben's (who were revealed to be Eon's minions) back to their individual timelines with no recollection of being controlled by Eon. Powers and Abilities *Time Manipulation *Teleportation *Enhanced Strength *Energy Blasts Canon Appearances *Ben 10: Race Against Time (movie) *Ben 10,000 Returns (Ultimate Alien) *Ben Again (Omniverse) Albedo 10 Appearences *The Elemental Lords *Capture Impel Down Part 1 *Capture Impel Down Part 2 *The Hunt for Vilgax ''Noah 10'' Appearances *Race Against Time (Noah 10 Episode) *Noah 11,000 Returns *Prisoner 775 is Missing (Noah 10) *Insect Underground *Noah Goes Down *Eon and Imperfect Cell *The Third Attack *Cell in the Storm *Perfect in the Forge *All-Out Four Way Noah Clash! Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his Ultimate Alien appearance. He appears in Ben Quest, where he leads Vilgax and Agreggor to an unknown villain. In Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension, he revives MAL.W.A.R.E. Vocaloid: Ultimate Alien Eon is the bioligical father of Vicktor Vandravel. Paradox explains in the Ben 10 Ultimate Alien episode Ben 10000 Returns, when Ben broke the Hands of Armageddon, it destroyed Eon. However, the Eon they were fighting was simply an alternate Ben, not the original. Paradox also explains that the Eon in Race Against Time was also a fraud. The real Eon was much more powerful. When Ben destroyed the Hands, it killed the real Eon. However, the Hands rebuit itself, ressurecting Eon on the process. Ben 10: Alien Alliance *Magic World Ben 10: Multi Trixes He was the main villain of BTMT Season 2. He assembled the equivalent of an army with Evil Gwen (a clone of Gwen), Evil Kevin (made from the remains of Phil/Devin), and Albedo (forcibly turned evil after turning good). However, he was killed in the season finale as his ship blew up. He is confirmed not to return in BTMT or its sequel. Murilo 10: Ultimate Alien #The Return of Murilo 10.000(Mencioned and clone) #Eon Return's #Eon 10.000 #Episode Unknown Appearances Chris 10: Total Revolution *Added Dimension *Chris 10: Total Revolution the video game *Chris 10/Cassie 12 - Heroes of Two Worlds *Dreams are awaken Ben 10 Aliens World *According to Elghin that Eon will return in Aliens World. Ben 10: Omni-Revolution *According to the creator, Eon will appear, along with a couple of other Chronians. Mig 10: Gamaverse *Mig & Chris: Battle for Dimensions UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe *Eons (First Appearance) Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *''Ben Quest'' (first reappearance) *''Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension'' Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *The Chronian Invasion (first reappearance) *Ben 10: Ultimate Protector 4 Multi Omniverses *Truce *Ben-Blank: Protectors of the Omnigizer *When Things Are Altered Ben 10: The Omniwars Eon appears as the main enemy for Ben 10,000 and his son, Kenny. He makes his ''The Omniwars ''debut in Away from the Future, in which he used the temporal beasts and his time ability to create his own timeline. He eventually escapes from the timeline after Ben as Diamondhead damages Eon's suit, causing him to wither in age. He reappears in A Man, My Son to hunt down Ben 10,000 through time. 10,000's son, Kenny, attempts to stop him. He is later defeated by Kenny and Ben after they use Echo Echo and Eye Guy to send Eon back into crosstime. Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse *According to the creator he will appear in the Season 1 finale John Smith 10 Eon appears as a minor villain, though he is a big threat. He is a corrupt version of John Smith, although he is also a Chronian. He reappears as a main villain in the Naruto Arc, being the dimension's version of John. He is a ninja that uses the forbidden time jutsu, which turned him into this form. His jutsu involve creating time rays, giant time spheres, time clones (his servants), and stopping time on certain people. He also has the ability to control people by covering them in a purple membrane. Appearance *John 10,000 (episode) Distant Worlds *Ninja (John Smith 10) *Leaf 12 *Eon (episode) Ancient Times *Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 1 *Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 2 Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Albedo 10 Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Flame 10 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Criminals Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Male Villains Category:Chris 10: Total Revolution Category:Ben 10 alien alliance Category:Omni-World Category:Knights of the Sword Category:Sem 2.10 Category:Fred 40: The New Life Category:Fred 40: The New Life (Ahmad's Version) Category:Chronian Category:Kai 10 Category:Kai 10 Villains Category:Dactyl 10 villains Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Category:Time Traveler Category:Male Characters Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo Category:Ben 10: Negative Rising Villains